Alone time?
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Sasuke comes in early from Orochimaru's training. What will he do with his newfound time? slight beastiality, yaoi, rated M
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke walks down the long hall of Orochimaru's current hide out. The walls were covered in ashes and a few torches lit the way.

Orochimaru stood a few feet away conversing with Kabuto, watching his future host almost glide past with his arrogant eyes staring straight ahead.

"Sssasuke? Are you done training already?" The serpent sannin eyes the young Uchiha.

Sasuke only nods and continues on his way. Kabuto turns his attention back to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru sama…as I was saying.."

Sasuke made it to his room slowly shutting the wooden door. A smirk formed upon his pale lips. Now was his time; he could do whatever he wanted.

With nimble fingers, he removed his purple belt and sash letting the white shirt fall from his shoulders making a pile next to his bed. He sighed sitting in a chair relaxing. A thumb traced his lip, his mind wandering off to a few days ago when he saw Naruto. It had been three years… three long whole years.

His body was well toned under his large orange and black jacket, eyes more full of life and vigor than ever. That image stayed in his mind…

He sighed shaking it off momentarily to look over a few jutsu he recently learned, in particular, the ones with snakes. Quickly, he summoned up a couple snakes. With a small poof, there sat one green and one brown snake eyeing him, tense, black beady eyes watching closely. Sasuke gave a few signals, simulating a certain jutsu and the snakes followed precisely. The snakes slid down from his chest and arms into the air and back around his neck where he rewarded them with a small stroke against their sides.

Sasuke grinned slightly, and his eyes widened. He could feel their slow movements across his skin sending chills over his body. Naruto's face came back into his mind, an image of his golden haired crush naked, rubbing his shoulders vivid in his mind.

Sasuke let out a ragged breath, rubbing himself through his pants, a wicked idea forming in his head. He undid his pants looking around. All alone…

He sighed, letting his aching arousal spring out. Biting his lip, he gave it a few tugs, eyelids growing heavy with lust. The snakes moved slowly down his chest and Sasuke 's body shuddered. With a flick of his finger, the green snake slid down further, wrapping slowly around his engorged cock. Pale lips parted in a moan, his body arching against the chair at the contact. He moved another finger and the snake convulsed around his hot member. "Naruto.."

Sasuke's head flopped back flicking his finger repeatedly making the snake squeeze his dripping cock. In his mind he could see Naruto panting and bouncing on his lap, a small trail of drool down his chin. "Sasuke!"

A groan slipped past the young Uchiha's lips, legs trembling as the snake moved over his heated flesh.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru decided Kabuto was boring him and needed to check up on what Sasuke was doing coming in so early from his training.

Orochimaru stopped short of knocking on the door, hearing a strange noise come from inside. This sound elated the Sannin. He licked his lips already having a pretty good idea what was going on on the other side of the door.

Slowly, he cracked open the door and was graced with the scene of a flushed Sasuke with eyes closed tight, his mouth open and panting. He smirked seeing a snake constrict around his erect member seeping with precum.

Sasuke let out a strangled sound and came; Orochimaru couldn't help but watch.

Watching as Sasuke collapsed on the chair panting, he stepped in…


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru watched as the poor snake that had been choking Sasuke's dick was set free, and slithered off the panting boy's lap to find a dark hiding place. Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying his moment of bliss, unaware of a certain someone in his room.

Orochimaru licked his lips with his long tongue, watching his little subject with lustful eyes. He couldn't stand it, he had to have him. It was a rare moment the younger Uchiha had his guard down.

With the swiftness of a striking snake, Orochimaru moved behind Sasuke, trapping him to the chair with one arm and cupping his jaw with the other, tilting his head back uncomfortably to meet his gaze. He grinned down at his captured prize chuckling at the many emotions that went across the Uchiha's face. Firstly, he was shocked. He hadn't even sensed the sannin approaching. Second, he was embarrassed of his previous actions. How long had Orochimaru been watching him anyway? Lastly, he was angry.

Grunting, Sasuke pried at the pale man's arms. "Gaah! Let go of me!"

The long haired man only laughed. "Well well, Sasuke, it seems I've caught you, ne?" His tongue came out to lick playfully at Sasuke's face. The younger grimaced and growled fiercely, all the while trying to fight off his current 'sensei'. Sasuke activated his sharringan, glaring up at his capturer, determined to catch his eye. A cold hand cut his work short, covering both of his eyes. The boy let out a frustrated cry, feeling that tongue slide over his chest.

Orochimaru held Sasuke's head on his shoulder, nails digging into his flesh, the other arm securing him to the chair. He almost lost it, finally having a chance to dominate Sasuke.

Hot breaths left the sannin's mouth as his hand around his waist rubbed at Sasuke's pale hip bone. "Let me have you Sasuke." He hissed.

Sasuke had to fight a whimper from falling past his lips, that evil tongue sliding along the smooth muscles of his torso moving farther south, but not far enough. He could just imagine Naruto doing this to him, but it wasn't the hyper active ninja. He growled.

"NO!" Sasuke thrashed on the chair, bucking his hips wildly in an attempt to get free. Orochimaru frowned; this wouldn't do. Deciding to distract the raven he had pinned to the chair, he ran his hot tongue over Sasuke's semi-hard length.

This made Sasuke gasp, feeling himself give in a little. The elder snickered in his ear, being sure to lick generously at the head. Sasuke's breaths came out in small puffs, his back arching as he bit his lip. He was almost thankful he couldn't see at the moment. In his mind it was his blonde rival sucking him off."mmm…"

The sannin almost came on the spot hearing such a sound from his soon to be host. Without warning, he took a firm hold of Sasuke's ebony locks. Orochimaru licked his lips pulling the flushed teen over to the bed, bending him over the side.

Sasuke panicked, splayed out on the sheets, revealing himself to his dirty master. He shivered looking back, feeling something warm covering him. Orochimaru was smirking, eyes clouded with lust over his shoulder. "You can't wait for me to be inside you can you, Sasuke kun?" He chuckled darkly, caressing his uke's face. He made sure to grind himself sensually against Sasuke's ass, a moan passing his lips.

He nipped lightly at the back of Sasuke's neck, taking hold of the boy's cock stroking him steadily, halting Sasuke's protests.

Sasuke was a panting, writhing mess under Orochimaru's touch. Each time his skilled hand would reach the head, it would rub temptingly at the little slit, making more precum ooze.

"Ahh….mmnn!" Sasuke clenched his fits in the sheets bucking into the hand ashamed of himself for giving into this man. It just felt so good… and if he closed his eyes hard enough, he could picture the blonde boy being behind him instead of this man.

Orochimaru pulled his hand away, earning a small whine from Sasuke. "wha..?" Before Sasuke could look back, Orochimaru slid a finger inside him. Sasuke's back arched, his eyes wide at the sudden intrusion.

"Relax Sasuke kun." Orochimaru rubbed his lower back thrusting the finger inside. Sasuke whimpered bitting his lip hard grinding back on the digit. This made Orochimaru grin, pressing another finger inside his tight hole. Groaning in painful pleasure, Sasuke rode the fingers and glared back at Orochimaru.

" Fucking..take me already you..you snake!" Sasuke let out a groan, getting impossibly harder when those long fingers hit his spot. He needed this bad, even if it wasn't with Naruto.

The sannin removed his fingers chuckling. "My my Sasuke kun, in a hurry aren't we…?" He quickly coated his shaft in Sasuke's juices, rubbing his tip at the boy's entrance watching the raven gasp and look back. Meeting his stone black eyes Orochimaru thrusted in fully, groaning at the tight heat that welcomed him in.

Sasuke clawed at the sheets shaking, determined not to let out a scream. Instead, he closed his eyes, bracing himself as Orochimaru began a slow pace, holding firmly to the boy's hips, watching his engorged cock disappear inside the velvet heat below him.

The way the sannin was thrusting made Sasuke moan. He was just teasing him! He thrust back against Orochimaru, feeling his hard dick slide deeper into him. Orochimaru watched in pure enjoyment as the Uchiha began panting and rocking his hips back on his awaiting shaft. He smirked stopping all of his movements.

As he expected, Sasuke growled and frantically thrust himself back on Orochimaru.

The man leaned over his back, moving ever so slightly inside the boy, set on whispering in his ear. "What do you want huh?" He licked the shell off Sasuke's ear, feeling the young boy's entire body quake beneath him.

Sasuke bit his lip. He was not going to be reduced to begging. Orochimaru smirked, taking hold of Sasuke's dripping erection toying with it lightly. "I just might be nice this once and give it to you." He heard Sasuke give an audible moan. "oh! Please!..i..I want it!" Sasuke barely whimpered out.

The snake drug his nails up the shaft to the tip. "And what is it you want Sasuke kun?" He bit on the boy's neck whispering huskily.

"f-fuck me hard!" He ground himself back against Orochimaru to accentuate his words. The sannin groaned and pushed Sasuke down into his bed leaving his hips up high, and began a smooth and fast rhythm in and out of the boy, loving every time Sasuke would shiver as he entered him.

Sasuke's mind was exploding at this point, panting frantically into the sweaty sheets, trying his best to match Orochimaru's hard thrusts. He cried out suddenly as Orochimaru slammed right into his prostate, arching.

Orochimaru took note and made sure to hit that same spot, groaning and hammering himself deep inside the Uchiha.

Without warning, Sasuke came onto the sheets. Orochimaru quickly buried himself deep inside Sasuke, relishing in every quake of Sasuke's tight ass around his cock as he came inside, growling into Sasuke's hair. He held the tired boy's hips close, riding out his climax, feeling Sasuke collapse beneath him.

Orochimaru slid out chuckling. "Mine."

Sasuke choked on a breath, anger ruining his peaceful moment. "Like hell."

The sannin merely grinned. "We'll see Sasuke kun."


End file.
